


The Greatest Gift

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: "You have the prettiest eyes."Sometimes love is the greatest gift a prince can receive.





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [CROSS_GENE_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CROSS_GENE_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "You have the prettiest eyes."

“You have the prettiest eyes.”

Yongseok turned his gaze from the starry night to Sangmin’s delicate, moonlit features. Sangmin smiled gently at him from where he was propped on his elbow and continued.

“They have this glint in them that leaves me breathless everytime I look at them.” 

His chest warmed at Sangmin’s words, and in response he reached out and cupped thee other man’s cheek.

“Do you say this to all the other princes to make their hearts flutter?” Yongseok grinned cheekily, which only widened at Sangmin’s scoff.

“No. I don’t. I only say this to my dear betrothed, even if he is a pain in my ass sometimes.”

Yongseok gasped in mock indignation, before grasping the other’s hanbok and pulling him onto his chest. 

He whispered lowly, “Say that again, I dare you.”

“Or what?” Sangmin’s eyes burned intensely as he stared into the eyes of the prince.

“Or I’ll-” He brought their lips together, sighing with pleasure when Sangmin responded eagerly and threaded his fingers through the prince’s loose hair. 

They kissed until they were out of breath, grinning at their respective giddiness. 

Sangmin slid off and settled at Yongseok’s side, drawing patterns in his cheek for a while before kissing it. The second time he went to kiss Yongseok’s cheek, the prince caught it with his lips instead before turning onto his side to mirror his betrothed.

With a sigh Yongseok spoke, “I’m glad my father let me decide. He would have given me away to that famous Japanese general if my mother hadn’t intervened.” 

“I’m sure Takuya wouldn’t have minded, definitely not after you seduced him last time he visited the palace,” Sangmin retorted.

“Ah, but my guard was not very happy about that. He nearly took the general’s head off,” Yongseok said, “So, I really doubt Takuya would be happy coming between the prince and his guard, don’t you think?” He hummed before leaving a kiss at the tip of Sangmin’s nose.  
Sangmin grinned lazily, “It would be a damn shame for sure,” he replied before kissing his prince’s lips once again. 

They laced their fingers together before they helped each other off the dusty ground (there’s nowhere more comfortable for stargazing in the palace) and slinked back to bed, falling into a dutiful sleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

It was nights like these that Yongseok loved. To be able to simply bask in the love and adoration of the man he loves, who most certainly loves him back, it certainly was a gift. The gift that kept on giving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
